NEIGHBOUR
by Summer Mei
Summary: SM Residence, komplek perumahan umum yang di huni oleh warga yang biasa-biasa saja sampai yang tidak biasa. Keseharian yang datar sampai rusuh sekalipun terjadi di komplek ini Cast : TVXQ, SUPER JUNIOR, EXO, SHINEE Warning : BL, YAOI
**NEIGHBOUR**

 **Author : Summer Mei**

 **Genry : Romance, Family, Humor**

 **Warning : YAOI**

 **Cast : EXO, TVXQ, JYJ, SUPER JUNIOR, SHINEE**

.

.

.

Summary : SM Residence, komplek perumahan umum yang di huni oleh warga yang biasa-biasa saja sampai yang tidak biasa. Keseharian yang datar sampai rusuh sekalipun terjadi di komplek ini.

.

.

* * *

Keluarga Blok A

(A1)

Jung Yunho (40)

Jung Jaejoong (40)

Jung Changmin (20) (College)

Jung Chanyeol (17) (Senior High School Grade 2)

Keluarga yang terdiri dari Jung Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga yang bekerja sebagai Presiden Direktur di Jung Corporation. Jung Jaejoong sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang lembut serta cantik tapi jika marah akan mengerikan dikaruniai 2 anak yang tiang-tiang bernama Jung Changmin dan Jung Chanyeol.

(A2)

Kim Kangin (41)

Kim Leeteuk (42)

Kim Onew (19) (College)

Kim Tao (16) (Senior High School Grade 1)

Keluarga yang terdiri dari Kim Kangin sebagai kepala keluarga dan Kim Leeteuk sebagai istri dikaruniai 2 anak bernama Kim Onew dan Kim Tao. Kim Kangin bekerja sebagai Manager bagian pemasaran di perusahaan Jung Corp.

(A3)

Kim Yesung (44)

Kim Ryeowook (41)

Kim Jong Dae / Chen (17) (Senior High School Grade 2)

Kim Kyung Soo (16) (Senior High School Grade 1)

Keluarga yang terdiri dari Kim Yesung sebagai kepala keluarga dan Kim Ryeo Wook sebagai istri sekaligus ibu rumah tangga anak 2 bernama Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Kyung Soo. Kim Yesung bekerja sebagai komposer lagu disalah satu agensi ternama di Korea.

(A4)

Choi Siwon (40)

Choi Kibum (39)

Choi Minho (19) (College)

Choi Suho (18) (Senior High School Grade 3)

Choi Sehun (17) (Senior High School Grade 2)

Keluarga super tajir yang terdiri dari Choi Siwon sang kepala keluarga adalah Presiden Direktur di Choi Elt. Istrinya bernama Choi Kibum. Mempunyai 3 anak bernama Choi Minho anak pertama, Choi Suho anak kedua, dan Choi Sehun sebagai anak bungsu.

(A5)

Zhoumi Lau (40)

Henry Lau (38)

Kris Lau (18) (Senior High School Grade 3)

Bai Xian Lau (Baekhyun) (17) Senior High School Grade 2)

Keluarga biasa yang terdiri dari kepala keluarga bernama Zhoumi Lau yang keturunan Cina, istrinya bernama Henry Lau yang campuran antara Cina dan Hongkong. Dikaruniai 2 anak bernama Kris Lau yang mewarisi badan tiang sang ayah dan Bai Xian Lau (Baekhyun) sebagai anak bungsu. Zhoumi adalah seorang pemilik 'Shining Café'. Café yang termasuk maju di Seoul.

Keluarga Blok B

(B1)

Park Yoochun (40)

Park Junsu (39)

Park Kyuhyun (20) (College)

Park Lay (18) (Senior High School 3 Grade)

Park Taemin (16) (Senior High School Grade 1)

Keluarga rusuh yang terdiri dari Park Yoochun sebagai kepala keluarga yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Jung Yunho , sahabatnya sejak masih minum dari botol susu. Mempunyai istri bahenol namun cerewet bernama Park Junsu. Dikaruniai 3 orang anak bernama Park Kyuhyun anak pertama, pertama urutannya dan pertama evilnya. Anak kedua bernama Park Lay anak yang lumayan lemot hampir-hampir mirip dengan sang ibu, dan anak bungsu bernama Park Taemin yang polos imut imut unyu.

(B2)

Hangeng Tan (44)

Heechul Tan (42)

Key Tan (20) (College)

Luhan Tan (18) (Senior High School Grade 3)

Xiumin Tan (18) (Senior High School Grade 3)

Keluarga yang terdiri dari Hangeng Tan sebagai kepala keluarga yang bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan Choi Elt. Bawahannya Siwon. Mempunyai istri bernama Heechul yang super garang, dikaruniai 3 anak yang cantik-cantik bernama Luhan Tan dan Xiumin Tan, kembar tak identik. Key Tan si anak sulung yang hobby shopping seperti ibunya.

(B3)

Lee Donghae (40)

Lee Eunhyuk (40)

Lee Jong Hyun (19) (College)

Lee Jongin (17) (Senior High School Grade 2)

Keluarga persilangan antara ikan dan monyet. Ikannya bernama Lee Donghae dan sang istri bernama Lee Eunhyuk. Lee Donghae bekerja sebagai juragan ikan segar di Seoul, Nemo Mart. Dikaruniai 2 anak bernama Lee Jong Hyun dan Lee Jongin.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Blok A1 (Jung Family)

"Umma! Kaos kaki Minnie kemana ya?"

"Umma! Pasta gigi Yeollie habis!"

"Joongie! Map biru yang kemarin kutaruh di meja rias kamar kita kemana?"

"Umma! Minnie mau sarapan dengan sate ayam!"

"Yaa! Minnie hyung! Sarapannya dengan nasi kuning saja!"

"Heh! Appa maunya roti dengan selai strawberry!"

"YA ! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM SEBENTAR SAJA! TIDAK AYAH TIDAK ANAK SAMA SAJA!"

Teriakan gajah cantik yang mengamuk, Jung Jaejoong menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting antara ayah dan anak dipagi hari ini. Terlihat Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kamar Changmin dengan apronnya yang bermotif Hello Kitty sambil memegang spatula menatap tajam pada suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Minnie! Kaos kakimu ada di laci paling bawah lemarimu! Cari yang benar!" Omel Jaejoong, Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Takut pada amukan sang umma.

"Yeollie! Pasta gigi tinggal kau ambil saja di lemari dekat kamar mandi utama! Tidak perlu memanggil umma!" Yeollie mengangguk dibalik punggung hyungnya.

"Dan kau Yunnie! Map mu kan sudah berada didalam tas kerjamu! Manja sekali kau ini!" Yunho sang kepala keluarga berkharisma dikantor langsung mengkeret didepan sang istri hanya mengangguk.

"Hari ini kita sarapan dengan roti dan telur! Tidak ada yang boleh protes, kalau prostes tidak usah makan sekalian!" Omel Jaejoong dan ia langsung bergegas turun dan melanjutkan masakannya.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, "Appa, umma sedang PMS ya?" tanya Changmin. Yunho hanya menggeleng, "Semalam sewaktu kegiatan rutin tidak terlihat..," Mereka berdua mengangguk, Changmin memandang adiknya, "Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi dipunggungku?" Chanyeol hanya menyengir, "Habis umma kalau sedang marah mengerikan sekali,"

Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERGOSIP HAH?! CEPAT BERSIAP-SIAP, KALIAN MAU TERLAMBAT YA?!" teriakan Jaejoong berkumandang lagi dari dapur dan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa bergegas mandi.

Jaejoong yang dalam mode galak mengerikan ne?

.

.

Blok A2 (Kim Family)

.

.

Terbalik dengan keluarga Blok A1, keluarga Blok A2 terlihat menikmati sarapan mereka dengan nikmat, tentram, dan damai. Terkihat Onew sang anak sulung sedang merengut dimeja makan sambil melayangkan tatapan protes ke sang umma, "Umma.. kenapa tidak ada ayam goreng?"

"Onew sayang… kamu tidak merasa ya, 10 hari berturut-turut kita makan ayam terus! Bisa berkotek kita dalam jangka panjang!" omel sang umma, Leeteuk.

Tao dengan mulut penuh nasi mendukung, "Behtulh tuh! Taoh bohsan makhan anyam~!"

Onew menatap ayahnya, "Appa! Appa harusnya mendukungku!" Kangin melotot kearah Onew, "Ayah juga bosan makan ayam! Nanti kau akan ayah buatkan kandang ayam untukmu dibelakang rumah,"

Tao tertawa dengan keras dan Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil supaya anaknya tidak sakit hati.

Onew semakin memasang wajah cemberut.

.

.

Blok A3 (Kim Family)

.

.

"Jong Dae hyung! Kau kemanakan kotak pensilku!" teriak salah satu penghuni rumah keluarga Kim Yesung, Kim Kyungsoo. Berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas sekolahnya, Jong Dae a.k.a Chen nama bekennya sedang mengunyah roti.

"Hmm.. aku lupa kyung," jawab Chen pendek sambil mengunyah rotinya lagi.

Kyungsoo melotot dengan garang, "Kan sudah kubilang belilah peralatanmu sendiri kenapa pakai punyaku! Ummaaaa Jong Dae hyung!"

Ryeowook sang umma terburu-buru keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri anak-anaknya, "Aigo… kenapa lagi kalian?"

"Umma~~ Jong Dae hyung menghilangkan kotak pensilku," adu Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Chen memutar bola matanya malas, "Astaga Kyungie sayang, itu hanya kotak pensil kenapa kau ribut sekali,"

"Jong daee," marah Ryeowook sambil melototi anaknya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, "Cup cup sayang~ nanti umma belikan yang baru ne,"

"Ugh… yang Pororo ne umma,"

"Ne tenang saja~ dan kau Jong Dae! Umma potong uang jajanmu selama seminggu!"

Jong Dae melotot, "Hah?! Mana bisa begitu!" protesnya.

"Hei ada apa ini?" datang Yesung sambil memeluk peliharaannya, Ddangkoma yang sudah sebesar batu tebing.

Ryeowook menghampiri sang suami dan mencium pipinya, "Itu sayang, Jong Dae menghilangkan kotak pensil Kyungsoo jadi aku memotong uang jajannya sebagai biaya penggantian~" adu Ryeowook.

"Appa! Kau harus membelaku, bukan maksudku menghilangkannya tapi memang hilang sendiri," adu Jong Dae.

Yesung berfikir sebentar, "Ah itu hukuman yang pantas untuk anak badung sepertimu hohoho," vonis Yesung sambil tertawa nista.

Jong Dae langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Ahh! Aku pasti anak tiri dikeluarga ini!" teriak Jong Dae menderita, "Kembalikan aku pada ayah ibu kandungku!"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala hyungnya gemas, "Ish berlebihan sekali!"

.

.

Blok A4 (Choi Family)

.

Di keluarga super tajir seantero perumahan, keluarga Choi Siwon terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan chef hotel bintang 5 sambil sedikit mengobrol,

"Minho, kemarin uang jajan 5 milliar nya sudah habis?" tanya Siwon kepada anak sulung, Minho. "Ah, tinggal 200 juta lagi habis appa," Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagus, nanti kalau sudah habis appa beri lagi," Minho hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau Suho, uang jajanmu 3 milliar sudah habis?" pandang Siwon kepada anak tengah, Suho. "Sudah habis appa, kemarin aku mentraktir satu sekolah 2 hari berturut-turut makan mie sagu,"

Siwon mengkerutkan dahinya, "Mie sagu?" Kibum yang daritadi hanya diam merespon, "Apa?! Kamu makan mie sagu sayang?! Tidak boleh itukan makanan rakyat jelata! Tidak ada bintangnya," omel Kibum. Suho menggaruk kepalanya, "Ini bukan mie sagu biasa umma! Ini mie sagu restoran bintang 5, ada taburan berliannya,"

Kibum mengelus dadanya lega, "Umma kira mie sagu rakjel! Pokoknya kalian semua tidak boleh makan-makanan rakjel, mengerti?" mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya.

"Umma kalau Sehun minum bubble tea tak apa kan?" tanya si bungsu, Sehun.

"Selama bubble tea nya dibuat dari campuran emas dan intan tidak masalah," nasehat Kibum.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya, Siwon melihat kearah anak bungsunya, "Uang jajan 2 milliar yang kemarin appa kasih sudah habis?"

"Ahh.. setengah Sehun tabung appa, buatmodal nikah dengan Lulu gege," jawab Sehun.

Siwon melihat dengan heran, "Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?! Pokoknya harus dihabiskan, kalau tidak appa pecat jadi anak!"

"Ugh… arraseo appa," jawab Sehun sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Keluarga tajir memang beda…

.

.

Blok A5 (Lau Family)

Selanjutnya beralih ke keluarga Lau, terlihat di dapur sang ibu, Henry Lau sedang memanggang roti sambil break dance yang di perhatikan Zhoumi sang suami yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah istrinya.

"Morning dad, mom," terlihat Kris datang sambil menenteng ranselnya.

"Ne Morning Kris," jawab Zhoumi

"Pagi anakku Kris~" jawab Henry ceria.

Kris melihat mamanya dengan heran, "Mom masih suka break dance?"

Henry menunjukkan muka bangga, "Tentu saja! Mom paling jago break dance,"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak cabe berlari ke ruang makan dan memeluk leher Zhoumi dari belakang, "Papaaa! Pagi~" kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipinya. Zhoumi hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ne morning baekkie,"

Henry mengembungkan pipinya, "Kau tidak menyapa mama?" Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja~ Morning mama!" lalu pergi menubruk mamanya.

Kris melihatnya dengan jengah, "Dasar anak manja," Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Blok B1 (Park Family)

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keluarga Park diwarnai dengan pagi hari yang melengking, karna memang suara Junsu paling membahana di komplek ini. Apalagi saat ia membangunkan anak-anak dan suaminya yang tidur seperti orang mati terkecuali Lay anak paling baik dan manis namun pikun di keluarga Park.

"YOOCHUN KYUHYUN LAY TAEMIN! IREONA!" pekik Junsu kepada semua penghuni rumah dari arah ruang makan. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul Lay dari kamarnya sambil mengucek matanya, "Umma… ini hari minggu kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini?"

"Minggu apanya, ini sudah Senin! Dengar! Hari ini SENIN!" pekik Junsu. Lay hanya cemberut antara kesal dan takut dengan ummanya, ia heran dengan sang appa kenapa masih betah dengan sang umma.

Junsu berfikir sebentar, "Mana appa, hyung, dan adikmu?" Lay hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Junsu memasang wajah kesal dan langsung beranjak ke lantai 2 untuk membangunkan suami dan anak-anaknya yang lain.

'BRAAKK!'

"Chunnie kenapa kau masih tidur?!" pekik Junsu melihat Yoochun yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk guling Mickey Mouse dan terlihat sang Cassanova tidur dengan liur yang menetes membasahi kasur.

"Ugh… 5 menit lagi Su-ie~" jawab Yoochun setengah sadar. "Ishh! Banguun! Nanti kau dipecat oleh Yunho hyung bagaimana kita makan nanti!" pekik Junsu sambil menarik guling Mickey Mouse nya.

"Ahh… arra arra su-ie aku bangun!" gerutu Yoochun sambil bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera mengelap ilernya. Junsu melihatnya dengan tatapan datar, "Untung saja aku sudah biasa melihatnya dari masa pacaran ckck," kata Junsu sambil berjalan pergi. Yoochun hanya memasang wajah cemberut lalu berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Perjalanan Junsu yang kedua ialah membangunkan anak sulung dan bungsunya yang tukang tidur seperti sang ayah.

"Kyuhyun! Ireona!" pekik Junsu kepada Kyuhyun yang masih tidur dengan gaya abstrak. Kyuhyun hanya terlonjak sedikit lalu tertidur lagi, Junsu yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala, "Astaga… aku tidak ingat pernah melahirkan anak kebo,"

"Bangun anak kebo!" ucap Junsu sambil menarik selimutnya dengan kuat, karna selimut dipegang terlalu kuat juga maka jatuhlah Kyuhyun kelantai, ia langsung terlonjak bangun dan terbengong dilantai.

"Cepat mandi lalu sarapan, kau mau terlambat hah?" omel Junsu sambil keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Junsu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar anak bungsunya, Taemin. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat kesana kemari.

"Mana Taemin? Taeminniee!" panggil Junsu.

"Aku didapur eomma!" jawab Taemin dari dapur.

Junsu bergegas turun kedapur, "Kalian berdua sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Junsu pada Taemin dan Lay. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat muncullah sang kepala keluarga dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Lalu Kyuhyun datang dengan tampilan acak-acakan dengan rambut yang belum disisir sehabis mandi langsung duduk dimeja makan.

"Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" tanya Junsu, "Sisirku hilang eomma," Junsu hanya menatapnya datar, "Memangnya sisir dirumah ini cuma 1?! Sana ambil sisir dikamar eomma!" Kyuhyun hanya manyun lalu melaksanakan perintah eommanya.

.

.

.

Sarapan dikeluarga Tan berlangsung dengan sangat elegan, Heechul sang nyonya besar mengharuskan semuanya serba perfect. Menu sarapan mereka dimasak langsung Koki restoran bintang 5.

"Umma-" "Ssttt peraturan no 7 keluarga Tan, saat sedang makan dilarang berbicara," intruksi Heechul. Luhan yang ingin berbicara dengan umma langsung manyun dan diam lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Hangeng menyela, "Sudahlah jangan begitu sayang, peraturan apalagi yang kau buat?" Heechul menatap sang suami dengan tajam, "Aku nyonya dirumah ini tentu saja itu peraturanku," Hangeng hanya menghela nafas melihat sang istri yang semena-mena tapi entah mengapa ia tetap mencintainya.

"Umma-" "Umma bilang dilarang berbicara saat makan," ucap Heechul tegas. Xiumin melihat ummanya dengan tatapan bosan, "Aku hanya ingin bilang guci kesayangan umma yang diruang tamu pecah, kemarin di senggol Heebum," Heebum adalah kucing abu-abu berwajah judes milik Heechul.

Heechul melotot, "Apa?!"

.

.

.

Suasana makan dikeluarga Lee berlangsung sederhana dan khidmat.

"Uhh umma?" panggil Jongin pada ummanya, Eunhyuk.

"Nee?"

"Kenapa kita setiap hari makan ikan terus?" tanya Jongin.

"Tanya saja pada appamu, umma saja bosan," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga bosan, lama-lama leherku bisa tumbuh insang," sambung Jonghyun.

Semua mengomel sambil menatap Donghae, "Makan ikan itu bagus biar pintar," jawab Donghae cuek sambil memakan ikannya.

"Tapi tidak setiap hari juga appa," sambung Jongin sebal.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, mau makan atau tidak itu urusan kalian," kata Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Appa yang aneh…

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Memang agak pusing untuk mengingat cast yang keroyokan seperti ini... karna saya juga suka ketukar mana anak mana bapaknya *laugh


End file.
